


A Little In-Between

by methuselahsattemptatlife



Series: A Little More [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babies, Baby, Children, Intersex, Marriage, Multi, Parents, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methuselahsattemptatlife/pseuds/methuselahsattemptatlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are finally parents, but a lot of unexpected things seem to be popping up all around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White

The nine months that Yamaguchi was pregnant went by in the blink of an eye.

He finished his freshman year easily, able to play in volleyball practice and games without any problems. Tsuki and he both dedicated every spare moment of their time - that they weren’t at practice - to studying. Tsuki was struggling more than he was. Tadashi got a job as a cashier at the pharmacy and they paid him minimum wage, but he used almost all of it to help Tsuki’s mom pay bills. All of them were pooling their money into a savings account for the baby. They already had about five thousand dollars – from his parents, Tsuki’s mother, Akiteru, and every cent of Tsuki’s paychecks.

Tsukishima got two part-time jobs – on the weekends, he helped Yamaguchi’s father with carpentry where he became very familiar with his line of work, and week days he tutored during his study period. He was paid pretty well for both jobs, but he didn’t have a single moment to himself. Every second of every day he was either studying pregnancy pamphlets or his textbook, and he crashed into the bed as soon as he got home from school. Even over the summer he was either tutoring, building something with his dad for a client, or pinching pennies.

Yamaguchi had time to relax because the pharmacy gave him two days off per week. Tsuki was busy every single day. Sometimes, they only saw each other in the morning and right before they went to sleep, but that was enough for them.

Tsuki’s grades declined but he managed to still pass with above-average scores. He was worn at the seams, but he felt good. He woke up every day with new purpose. For a long time, he’d been in an emotional slump – but dating his best friend and anticipating their baby rocketed his happiness through the roof. His depression lifted like a veil. Every morning, he rolled over and kissed Yamaguchi, and every night he fell asleep alongside him in the dark with his hand on his ever-growing belly.

Yes, Tsukishima thought wearily at the end of every day. This is everything I ever wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamaguchi had a baby shower on a Saturday over the summer at his parent’s house, so Yamaguchi’s father gave both of them the day off. They made it late in the day so that Tsuki could get some rest, and they both slept from nine at night until twelve in the afternoon. When Tsuki woke up, he was in a ridiculously good mood. No one recognized his bright smiling face at the baby shower. He kissed Yamaguchi in front of all of their friends and family, laughed at all their jokes, and cooked enough delicious barbeque for an army.

Coach pulled him aside and asked him if he was sick. Sensei saved him by asking him how he was, and they ended up having a long conversation about how amazing he was feeling.

The team brought him piles of baby diapers, enough clothes for a year, and they all pitched in to get them a crib. None of it was gender specific. Tsuki knew that he was getting a son, but Yamaguchi wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise to at least one of them. So, all of the baby clothes were unisex. Yamaguchi took everything home with them and deep cleaned every spec of it with boiling hot water and tons of soap.

By this point Tadashi was four months pregnant; his center of gravity was off, his morning sickness was gone, and he could only wear sweatpants and basketball shorts. He stuck determinedly to wearing Tsuki’s shirts or the black Karasuno sweat jacket, though, and had gained about fifteen pounds. He wore it well. Most of it went to his hips or his belly, but he now had small A-cup breasts which he had to wear a sports bra for. It was a weird experience for him, but the doctor had said at their last visit that he may have them forever, even if he lost weight.

Then, something came out of left field for the couple during a prenatal visit – instead of one heartbeat in Tadashi’s belly, there were two.

 

* * *

 

 

Their second year of high school was much more difficult. Tsuki was strung thin with both his jobs and his harder classes, and Yamaguchi’s twin belly couldn’t fit in the desk chairs anymore. Practice became impossible. Both had to leave the team, and Tadashi had to get permission from his teachers to finish the semester’s work from his home. Yamaguchi began spending all of his time at Tsuki’s desk doing extra work to keep up with his classes, and Tsuki began spending more and more time sleeping. There just wasn’t enough of him to go around anymore.

Only when Tadashi neared the 9 month mark did things begin to fall into place. They celebrated Tsuki’s birthday on September 27th, Yamaguchi’s on November 10th, and their babies were due on the first day of December.

Yamaguchi’s water didn’t break until December 4th, and their first baby was born exactly at noon. Tsuki had been right. It was a perfectly healthy baby boy. The nurse put him into Yamaguchi’s arms, and the first thing he saw was a full head of messy blond hair. Tears filled his eyes and all he could think was -

“Kin,” he cried. “His name is Kin.”

“‘Golden’?” Tsuki asked shakily.

Tadashi grinned at him through his tears. “Yes. For his hair – and a K, like his dad.”

Kin had olive skin like Tadashi, Tsuki’s bleach-blond hair, and big eyes the color of pale mint. Neither of them had any idea how two different shades of brown eyes made green, but they didn’t much care. Kin’s first smile appeared when he saw Tsuki’s glasses. After letting out a giggle, he fell right to sleep in his momma’s arms.

The nurse came in with the second baby. It was intersex like Yamaguchi except it had CAIS. The baby had a normal vagina, but… it had no reproductive organs whatsoever, therefore very little determinable gender. Tadashi was devastated. The nurse handed the baby to Tsuki, who took one look into its little olive face and knew that this was his son, too.

“Toshiro.” Tsuki put his hand on its little blond head and the baby opened his eyes, looking up at him with Tadashi’s deep brown eyes, and made a face. Sassy, just like his dad.

“Toshiro means ’intelligent,’ right?” Tadashi asked quietly.

“Yeah. It doesn’t matter what gender he is if he’s smart.”

Tsuki wheeled the mother of his children and both of his sons out into the lobby, where the team and their families were waiting.


	2. Rose Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki is a little strung-out, but Yamaguchi is raring to go.

Another crib appeared on their doorstep.

Yamaguchi was fired from his job. A few late nights putting Kin and Toshiro to bed caused him to sleep through his alarm for work; more than a few turned into one too many. Tsuki said it was ok. His income was enough now that they had a good solid bank account to back up any big costs. Every time he came home from work, which was still every day, he would fall into bed and Yamaguchi would bring him his children. Then Tsukishima would hold them against his heart until he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Yamaguchi put the twins to bed in the corner of the room where their cribs were, side by side, and wonder how much longer Tsuki would have to be strung out like this. It had been a month since he’d given birth to the twins. It was time. He began looking for another job, and he went back to school.

He also went back to volleyball practice and was welcomed with open arms. Tsuki didn’t. It wasn’t the same without him, or Daichi or the other third years, but they were still a family. A few newbies had come in. They weren’t ambitious, but they were talented, and Ennoshita was whipping them into shape. Yamaguchi started to diet and rapidly lose his baby weight.

The twins grew every day. Yamaguchi had to give them away early in the morning and go all day without them, but as soon as he got out of practice, he ran home three times a week just to be there to give them their bath before bedtime. He washed their hair in a little basin with a tenderness only a mother can have. The two of them were incredibly happy about water, thankfully, and would usually try to bat at each other weakly. Tadashi hoped that their play fighting would stop as they grew up. His careful hands dried, swaddled, and massaged them with baby oil; they wore matching unisex onesies to bed every night and both of them slept like bricks.

They both had to be woken every four hours to feed, which was always Yamaguchi’s job, but he didn’t mind it. He often slept in on weekends and if he didn’t he was used to being weary. He loved to hold his twins, no matter how tired he was. He rarely slept longer than four hours at a time anymore. Little, quiet alarms on his phone were enough to get him up, and his maternal instincts always kept him on his toes.

He responded to their smallest cries even when he was dead asleep – sometimes, even Tsuki’s gentle grumbling woke him. It wasn’t uncommon for Tadashi to bring the babies into bed to feed so that he could use Tsuki as a warmer for the twin who needed to go back to sleep. Almost always, Kin wanted to stay up at night and babble softly. Putting him beside Tsuki in bed always knocked him out like a light again.

Toshiro refused to go back to sleep until Yamaguchi put him in his lap and hummed at least three songs in a row. His favorite song was _Gravity_ , by Sara Bareilles; if Tadashi hummed it just right, he fell right to sleep without a fuss.

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight, Tadashi was up after one of their feedings, kneeling by their cribs to watch them sleep. He stood up and leaned over the gates. Opening both of his palms, he placed one hand over each little chest. Just feeling their tiny heartbeats made him feel safe, and secure, and strong. He gently turned their heads one way or the other. If he didn’t, they’d get a flat spot on their skulls.

The front door opened and closed. Tadashi looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. On week days, Tsuki did extra tutoring in order to have money to help his mother with the bills – usually four or so kids a day that he got paid for. Usually they didn’t run this late. He got up and turned around when the bedroom door opened. It was dark, but Tadashi knew his Tsuki.

Tsukishima was stoic as usual, with his proud posture and his bleary eyes. He was still in their school uniform. “Tadashi,” he whispered, setting down his bag. “Have you showered yet?”

Yamaguchi realized that he hadn’t. “No,” he whispered.

“Take a bath with me.” Unbuttoning his jacket, Tsuki began to throw his clothes into the open closet. “I feel like a ball of grime.”

They stripped in the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the tub. Tsukishima put his glasses on the counter. In the hot stream rising from the water, they kissed passionately like horny teenagers. The worries of the day melted away. Once the tub was full Tsuki slid in slowly, hissing as the boiling water burnt his flesh. It felt amazing to his work-worn muscles; the labor-intensive carpentry work took some getting used to, and he wasn’t very good at it yet. Tadashi eased into his lap, and they sat together, kissing and rubbing under the water.

“Late night?” Tadashi asked as he massaged shampoo into Tsuki’s hair.

“Sorry. I was waiting for my last student, and I fell asleep in the library. They had to drop a bomb to wake me up.” Tsukishima put his hands on Tadashi’s body and rubbed slowly up and down his curvy waist, admiring the extra cushion the baby weight had given him. “You’re so beautiful. How are the twins?”

Yamaguchi passed his hand over Tsuki’s eyes to close them, and used a small blue pail to wash the shampoo out of his hair, rubbing his scalp with strong fingers. His blond hair got so dark when it was wet. Gently, he pushed it away from Tsuki’s eyes; it was getting long now, he needed a trim.

“Kin is doing really well. He’s always moving, and kicking his legs, even when he’s asleep. His sleep schedule is a little easier to deal with, according to mom.”

“And Toshiro?”

“He’s… fussy. Both of them sleep for about 16 hours a day, but unless I’m around, he cries constantly when he’s awake. My mom hasn’t found a way to soothe him yet.”

“They’re only a month and a half old. He’ll even out.”

“I hope so. I don’t think he’s gaining as much weight as Kin is.”

“The doctor’s appointment is tomorrow. We’ll ask him then.” Tsuki leaned back and closed his eyes. Tadashi washed his own hair with slow, thoughtful motions, letting his mind drift. “Do you want another one?” Tsuki piped suddenly.

“What?”

“Another baby.”

“I can barely handle two!” Tadashi laughed lightly. “Why, do you?”

Tsuki opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. “I do.”

Surprised, Tadashi sat back and stared at him. They were pelvis to pelvis in the bath. Tsuki was usually hard whenever they talked about things like this, because they used to tease each other about more kids and then have unprotected sex while Tadashi was pregnant, but he wasn’t hard now. He was calm, and relaxed… and serious.

“What if… they’re intersex, like Toshiro is?” Tadashi whispered.

“What does it matter?” Tsuki asked gently. “With a little hormone treatment, he’ll be just like you, only we’ll never have to worry about him menstruating or getting pregnant. We’ll be there for them every step of the way. If he has a sibling who has the same condition, they’ll both feel a lot less alone.” He lifted his head and looked at Yamaguchi coyly. “Or… we could get married first, if you prefer that.”

Yamaguchi turned beet red. “I-It isn’t legal here! Tsuki-”

“You’re technically a female. It’s on your birth certificate, right?”

 “We didn’t want to get married before!”

“We were sixteen-year-old virgins.”

“We’re too… young.”

“We’re parents.”

“… Yeah, but…”

“But what?” Tsuki took Tadashi’s face in his hands. “You just gave birth to my children, Tadashi. I’ve had almost a year to think about it, and… I really want to do this.”

“I…” Tadashi looked away, wrapping his hand around Tsuki’s wrist. “I’m not ready to think about it yet. I want to graduate high school first.”

“Ok.” Tsuki let his hands drift down to his shoulders and began to massage them. “But think about the third Tsukishima baby... Please.”


	3. Candy Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are fussy, but Toshiro is a lot fussier...

Toshiro was too lean. They were bottle feeding both of the twins, and despite his brother blossoming like a flower, he still refused to eat half of what Kin ate. The doctor scolded them. Toshiro needs to eat, he said. Feed him more often. Yamaguchi talked to him in circles about how fussy, anxious, and strange Toshiro was acting, but the doctor wrote it off as them being new parents. Kin was given a clean bill of health and they were sent home.

What he didn’t know was that two very experienced parents – Yamaguchi’s – had the twins about 80% of the time, and they shared their son’s observations. Confused, frustrated, and worried sick, Tadashi cradled Toshiro close to his heart all the way home. Tsukishima’s mother had picked them up. She looked at him in the rear-view mirror of her car, and then at her son who was holding Kin in his lap and thoughtfully staring into his sleeping face.

“Is something wrong?” She asked with concern.

Yamaguchi said nothing. He bit back tears and hid his face against his baby. Tsukishima, glancing at him, reached out an arm and touched his knee. He looked at his mother in the mirror with intense golden eyes. “Toshiro isn’t doing as well as Kin. The doctor scolded us.”

Tsukishima’s mother sat in the car, mute with shock. She was one of the three experienced parents badgering, hovering, and lecturing the two of them every second of the day – the entire family was raising the twins. How could one be doing worse than the other? She thought back to when Kei and Akiteru were young.

“Akiteru was a very good baby,” she began slowly. “You, on the other hand, Kei, often refused food or even cried through the night; when I had you, I didn’t sleep for a year. It’s not unusual for babies to be individual. But…”

“Not twins,” Yamaguchi said quietly.

“Yes. Still, when I had Akiteru, your father and I were financially stable. When we had you, I was under a lot of stress, and therefore you weren’t as healthy as he was.” Frowning, she made a face that reminded Tsuki very much of Akiteru. “Maybe that’s why. You were pretty fussy with food your entire life, but look at you now, Kei. Healthy as a horse.”

“I cook most of my own food now.”

“That might be a factor.”

Tsuki looked down at Kin’s slanted eyes, pinched in sleep, and his messy golden hair. He was so perfect; a perfect baby boy. As if sensing some agitation, Kin stirred and made a sad face, but he did not wake up. Tsuki lifted him up with one arm and kissed his forehead, closing his eyes. This small bundle was his whole future laid out like a map. Absolutely all of him would be put towards keeping him healthy and safe.

“What do we do?” Yamaguchi asked in a small voice.

“We feed him more. We give him more attention.” Tsuki sighed through his nose. “Maybe we should separate them for a while, just to see if he does any better.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he’s awfully fussy until you’re around, isn’t he?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, maybe he feels like when you divide up your attention between him and Kin, that he doesn’t get enough of it.”

Tsuki’s mother nodded. “That’s a strong possibility. The presence of another needy baby might be affecting his appetite.”

Tadashi stared at Tsuki. “How did you figure that out?”

Tsuki shrugged loosely. “When I was young… dad always paid more attention to Akiteru. Then he left.” The car was silent. “I know how it feels,” Tsuki added in a low voice. “Except… Toshiro is just a momma’s boy.”

Yamaguchi laughed for the first time in a long time. It was a light, open laugh that woke both the babies. The twins rolled their weak eyes towards their mother and gave him identical sassy looks. It was probably the funniest thing in the world to see such different babies with the exact same amounts of attitude. Tsuki burst out laughing, which made Yamaguchi laugh more, and soon the car was echoing with heart-warming feelings. They had to coddle the twins twice as much as usual after the laughter died down in order to make them stop kicking and flailing their arms.  

“Sorry, sweetie,” Yamaguchi murmured warmly to Toshiro. The small human bean made a noise of indignation before closing his eyes again and sassily trying to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuki unbuckled himself when the car stopped. Carting Kin in one arm, he opened the door for Yamaguchi and his mother, and they all kicked off their shoes in the foyer. Tsuki’s mother retired to her room. Tsukishima sat on the living room couch and began to stimulate Kin so that he’d be livelier during the day. Maybe then he wouldn’t take so long to go back to sleep.

He was having a staring contest with Kin; he had both of his tiny fists in his hands and he was waving them around, trying to get the baby to blink. Kin’s face bloomed into a toothless smile. “I know,” Tsuki said, and it was unclear what he meant. Kin seemed to know, though. He blinked. “Gotcha!” Tsuki cried, tickling Kin’s little round belly until he was grinning from ear to ear and wiggling around, trying to get away.  Nodding, Tsuki wrapped his big hands around Kin, covering most of his body. “You’re gonna be a stud - just like me.”

Yamaguchi went into the living room, too, after he changed into comfy sweats, and knelt on the floor. He laid Toshiro on his back. Unwrapping Toshiro’s swaddling, Tadashi leaned back against the couch and grinned as he lifted the grumpy baby into his lap.

“Hey, mister,” Yamaguchi grumbled good-naturedly. “Wake up. I wanna show you how much I love you.”

Blubbering, Toshiro refused to open his eyes at first, but he did wave his tiny fists in protest. Yamaguchi lifted him up high and rubbed his face into the baby’s belly. Still, Toshiro kept his eyes shut. He wiggled his butt like a little rebel.

“I know you want more attention, don’t pretend like you don’t!”

Yamaguchi grinned as Toshiro cracked open his little brown eyes and settled his mother with a glare. Then, slowly, his eyes got watery like he was about to start crying. He held out his chubby arms and began to whimper.

“That’s my boy, let it out,” Yamaguchi said softly, resting the baby against his chest. He rubbed Toshiro’s back, cuddling him close. “Don’t be sad, sweetie… Momma loves you so much…”

Tsukishima looked down at Tadashi. The love he felt in his heart for his babies and for his boyfriend was a little overwhelming; he knew that Yamaguchi wasn’t ready to get married, or for another baby – at least not yet - but all Tsuki could see was Yamaguchi as his wife. He saw him in his mind’s eye as pregnant, and leading a gaggle of sweet little dark-haired girls and sassy little blond-haired boys down the hallway of their home. All of them were pulling at his sweatpants and fussing for their mother.

Tsuki put a cap on his day-dreaming. There was no way he could afford a gaggle of children. Maybe… four. Four was a good, even number. He turned back to Kin and a pink blush spread across his pale cheeks. “Maybe… two more…?” He mumbled under his breath.

“We talked about this,” Yamaguchi shot back. His hearing had become incredible ever since the twins were born.

“I know, I’m sorry…” Tsuki chewed on his lip. He handed Kin his glasses and watched him teeth on them. The baby was the only thing that he could see without them. Tsukishima admired his little Japanese face, big pale eyes, and his olive skin. He just knew that the minute he was running around in the sunlight he’d erupt into a cosmos of freckles. I can’t wait, he thought to himself quietly, too scared of being heard to say it out loud. I can’t wait for my boys to have freckles like their mother. I love them so much already. I think… maybe my heart won’t be able to stand how beautiful they’ll be.

Yamaguchi yelped. Toshiro was trying to suckle on his breast through two layers of clothing. That meant…! Yamaguchi bolted to the kitchen to make him a bottle, taking the baby with him. He sat with him at the table and fed him a warm bottle of milk, and his jaw dropped as Toshiro sucked it down in seconds. Yamaguchi cried joyfully over his shoulder to Tsuki.

Both of them decided that night that, despite what his parents wanted, Yamaguchi had to stop going to school. He was determined to get Toshiro up to a healthy weight and the only way the baby was going to eat was if he was with him. He couldn’t take Toshiro with him to class, but maybe he could do his work from home like he had before? For starters, Yamaguchi was going to start staying at home, and he called the school to let them know that he wasn’t going to be there for the rest of the week. Tsuki said he’d talk to all of his teachers and bring him home all of his homework.


	4. Passion Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins turn six months old.

Slowly, with every doctor’s appointment they had, Toshiro’s weight stabilized. He also became much more outgoing. They were teetering on the four month mark when he began to get along much better. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had sent Kin with Tadashi’s parents every day, and Tadashi had looked after Toshiro while he did his schoolwork; since Toshiro was improving, it was time to bring them back together again.

The babies became much more amiable together. Kin was a lot less fussy with his baby brother around, and Toshiro ceased to act depressed during feeding time. A few months passed. Tsuki was getting better and better at carpentry, and Tadashi still couldn’t find a job. He resigned himself to taking care of both babies. This gave his parents some time off from the twins and allowed Yamaguchi to fully experience what it’s like to be a full-time mother. At first it was a lot like having a dirty diaper factory, but after a week or two, his routine became second nature.

They didn’t talk about another baby until Toshiro and Kin were six months old. Tsukishima had been keeping his thoughts of a bigger family to himself – with all of them pitching in, he had enough money to put a few dollars into their savings account, and soon he had quite a lot. Babies did need a lot, but he managed to get them everything they needed on his own dime.

Akiteru came to live with them for his school break. He was babysitting in the living room while Tsuki’s mother cooked and chatted with Akiteru’s girlfriend, Tohru; she lived an hour away and was very sweet and outgoing. Tsuki had taken the day off, and Yamaguchi had tried his hand at cooking all of them breakfast. Now, the family was making a gentle racket downstairs. Tsuki and Yamaguchi felt comfortable spending some alone-time together upstairs.

The bed rocked, Yamaguchi’s cries of pleasure stifled by the pillow he was pushing his face down into. Tsukishima was on his knees fucking him from behind. Both of his hands were anchored to Tadashi’s elevated backside, and he released a moan of his own. They’d been at it for an hour. Groin tingling, Tsuki blew his load into the condom and kept fucking Tadashi until he came. Both of them pulled away panting. Yamaguchi lay on his stomach, his entire body trembling with orgasm. Tsukishima tossed the condom into the garbage and collapsed on his back alongside him. His pale chest inflated and deflated with deep gulps of air.

“Tsuki…” Yamaguchi moaned softly, turning his head towards him. He nestled his nose against Tsuki’s shoulder. “That felt so good… It’s been such a long time…”

“I know…” Tsuki sighed contently. “I’m sorry, we should do it more often.”

“It’s ok.” Yamaguchi sat up a little to get some air. “I know you’re always tired.”

“Yes…”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“About?”

“More.”

“Oh.” Tadashi blushed. “Y-You still want more kids?”

“Yeah.” Tsuki turned on his side to face him, cupping his cock in one hand so it didn’t flop around when he moved. “How do you feel about it?”

Tadashi looked into his golden eyes and felt his insides quivering again. So soon, he wondered in awe. I’m ready to go again; is it that look in his eyes? It’s so serious and hungry. “I…” He bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Shouldn’t we ask your mom and my parents?”

“Why?”

“Well… they’re helping us take care of them.”

“By the time they get here, I’ll have enough money to support them on my own.”

“We really should be saving, Tsuki.”

“We have forever to save.”

“Tsuki…” Tadashi laughed gently. “You’re so stubborn. It’s just not practical - while we’re living here, and with our financial situation, and with the possibility of passing on my condition again - to have more babies. Plus, Toshiro and Kin are still so young – how can we bring in new ones already? They need all of my attention almost all the time!”

“So… we should get a bigger house first?”

“TSUKI!”

“What?”

Yamaguchi burst out laughing.

“W-What?” Tsuki blinked at him. “That’s what you said, isn’t it?”

“It is… You’ll do anything for more babies?”

“Anything.”

Yamaguchi grinned, glowing with affection, and he made Tsuki blush. “Buy us a house. No renting, no apartments – a house.” He held up one finger. “If you can do that, we can have another baby.”

“… What about…”

“More than one?”

“… Yes… Two more…?”

 “Ok. We’ll be the proud parents of four – _but only if_ you manage to buy us a nice house with four bedrooms, and _if_ we can afford all our bills after that.”

The excitement on Tsukishima’s face made Yamaguchi’s heart leap. Tsuki nodded twice, the wheels in his head turning rapidly. They kissed. Yamaguchi wanted to go again. He reached down to fondle his cock, and Tsuki got hard immediately; he fumbled for another condom and put Tadashi on his back. They kissed languidly.

The privacy of sex was like therapy for the both of them. Long hours apart gave them an insatiable appetite for each other that built into something that encompassed both of them in a hot, wet world of sex that nothing could penetrate.

Slowly and deliberately, they fucked. Tsuki massaged both of Tadashi’s small tits with his broad, hot palms, and Tadashi struggled to stay silent. A moan or two slipped out of him before Tsuki had to come down and shove his tongue down his throat to quiet him. Their bodies moved like machine cogs, meshing and moving in unison. Yamaguchi writhed as Tsukishima hit all his sweet spots. He went in deeper and deeper, desperately trying to reach Tadashi’s womb with his seed despite the stubborn strength of the condom, and not long after, they came at the same time.

Then, they lay in bed without pulling out for a few minutes, just talking about sex. Turns out, Tsuki was damn good in bed, and he patted himself on the back. Nothing was better to him than pleasing the mother of his children. Both of them were fired up now, and they took a shower laughing and kissing like young lovers. Yamaguchi described in detail the kind of house he wanted. Tsuki, taking care to rub every inch of Yamaguchi’s body with soap, only half-listened. He was enraptured by the effect of gravity on Yamaguchi’s new breasts. He was incredibly gay for his best friend, but there was just something about him naturally having breasts that was such a turn-on. Ever since they’d developed he’d been very attentive to them.

Yamaguchi took both of Tsuki’s diligent hands and pressed them over his tits, kissing him deeply. They made out affectionately under the hot stream. Neither had enough energy for another round, but they still enjoyed being naked together.

They came down the stairs yawning, and everyone just thought they’d taken a nap and a shower together. The couple stifled their grins of mischief.

Yamaguchi got along well with Tohru, and he showed her how to feed and burp the twins. She was a bit of an airhead so the concept of both of the babies looking like them baffled her. All she saw was a young gay couple. How, she wondered, did they have Tadashi’s freckles and Tsukishima’s hair? Yamaguchi didn’t have much luck explaining it to her. Tsuki, extra excited, was so alert and energetic that his mother thought he was sick. Yamaguchi put a hand on his cool forehead.

“He has baby fever,” he deduced. Everyone erupted into laughter.


	5. Orchid Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi makes a startling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've lost some momentum with this! I'll try to finish it as fast as I can. :) I've been drawing a little, so when it ends, I'll post pictures of what I drew. I'm not a very good artist, so prepare yourselves!

The next morning, Yamaguchi woke to the piercing cries of two hungry babies. I must’ve slept through my alarm, he thought glumly, rolling out of bed. How long has it been? Everyone else was already at work or school – even Akiteru was out. The house was empty. He stumbled to the crib and lifted both babies onto his hips. Then, yawning, he brought them downstairs and lay them on the couch side by side.

He sometimes preferred to be alone with his babies. It made Yamaguchi feel less self-conscious; he could fret and baby them as much as he wanted without anyone looking over his shoulder. Yamaguchi went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet, looking for two clean bottles. He blinked. There were none. He checked the silverware drawer, and saw that all the nipples were in the dishwasher, too. Panic struck him. How was he going to feed them? He slapped dish soap into the dishwasher and it started up with a loud clunk. Their cries got much louder, and his mind whirled. Wait…

Yamaguchi glided back into the living room. He looked down at his chest. Of course, he never wore a bra to bed, but… He blushed. There wasn’t much else he could do. Toshiro’s wailing pierced his eardrums. He couldn’t make them wait any longer. Setting himself up on the couch with two pillows on either side of him, he took off his shirt and let it fall into his lap. He was shaking. What if it didn’t work? They’d be hungry, and cry for hours! Gulping, he lifted Toshiro into his arms. He had tried to get at his breast before – he knew how to breastfeed, right?

As Toshiro’s face came into close contact with Yamaguchi’s soft olive breast, he stopped crying. Yamaguchi held his breath. Nuzzling around and looking for his nipple, Toshiro’s adorable face transformed into delight. He seemed to know just what to do when he found it. Yamaguchi let out a surprised moan as he gave his nipple a good suck. Wow, he thought. This feels really good… He flushed. It was amazing just seeing milk coming out of nipple and bubble on Toshiro’s lip. Sometimes he lactated when they cried, but he always just saw it as a nuisance. How had he never tried this before?

The sensation sent little waves of pleasure through him. Toshiro seemed to be getting along just fine; he looked a lot like Tsuki when he tried to get a little breastmilk while they had sex. Yamaguchi felt hot. Where was Tsuki when he needed to get off? Yamaguchi groaned internally. It felt really good to be this connected to Toshiro, and to relieve the pressure of mother’s milk in his tit. When Toshiro was done, Yamaguchi felt like that tit was tapped dry – it felt so light, and not at all sore like it usually was. Weird. Maybe he should’ve been doing this all along. He used his shirt as a bib and burped Toshiro. Sated, the baby dropped right back to sleep.

Kin was endlessly fascinated with breastfeeding. He suckled eagerly, pawing at Yamaguchi’s breast with his tiny little hands, and his pale eyes rolled up to look at him. It was as if he was saying, what the heck is this magic, mom? Yamaguchi laughed at him gently.

He was feeling pretty riled by the time he’d burped Kin and put both of them back in their cribs. His breasts felt much better, too, which only made him hornier. His heart was pounding like crazy in his chest. I need release, he thought desperately. He ran himself a hot bath. Peeling off his clothes, he paced around the bathroom, rubbing his naked body while he waited for the water to rise. His thighs quivered.

The water was burning hot when Yamaguchi eased into the bath. He felt hot and stifled. He sank down in the tub with his knees pressed tightly together, his pussy throbbing with desire. What do I do, he wondered. He’d left his only toy at home because he didn’t need it with Tsuki around; he’d really become Yamaguchi’s dildo since the twins had come along.

Rubbing his breast, Yamaguchi shut his eyes, blushing. This was so embarrassing! But he was so hot… He slid his hand between his legs. It was now or never.

He moaned as he sank two fingers into his pussy. It felt so good! He couldn’t remember the last time he touched himself. Slowly, his legs spread open. He began to pump his hand in and out, hitting the walls of his vagina with determination. It felt amazing. Not Tsuki amazing, but still so, so good when he was hot like this. A moan rippled out of him. No one was home – that meant that he could be as loud as he wanted. Yamaguchi really didn’t have a choice. He was really loud without Tsuki to stifle him. Letting out lusty moans at the top of his lungs, Yamaguchi pounding his throbbing vagina, sloshing water everywhere. A picture of Tsuki jacking off swirled in his head. Thinking about Tsuki’s hard cock always turned him on.

Tsukishima’s work pants pooled around his hips, unzipped. One big hand was clasped over his mouth, the other wrapped around his thick cock, pounding it quickly. It made wet, slapping sounds as pre-come slicked his hand. He only had a few minutes left for break. There was no time to eat, not with a hot itch like this, and Yamaguchi was so far away… He wanted more babies. After seeing the twins, his body had created a predestined fate. There had to be more. All he could think about was making his wife pregnant again. There it was – so soon? He bit down on the heel of his hand as an orgasm rippled through his balls and he pumped his cock tight and hard, shooting cum onto the walls of the bathroom stall.

Yamaguchi came hard. He slammed his pussy with three fingers, thrashing like a bucking bronco, and an orgasm pounded him mercilessly. His pelvis humped his hand; his vision went fuzzy; his entire body arched with pleasure, and high-pitched cries of ecstasy echoed loudly off the bathroom walls.

When he was done, he went slack in the bath. His arm ached. The bathroom was a mess; he could hear Toshiro crying from the other room. Blushing and panting, Yamaguchi lolled his head to look at the ceiling. He needed to breastfeed more often.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima came home early from his carpentry work. Yamaguchi met him at the door, and talked to him the whole way up to their room. Tsuki stared at Tadashi’s freckled face as he sank down onto the bed and began to peel off his clothes. Yamaguchi began to excitedly tell him about his experience earlier this morning, recounting even the embarrassing wave of horniness he’d experienced afterwards; blushing in a very attractive way, he kept glancing at the babies as if another feeding time was growing close. He was really excited about this discovery of his.

“That makes sense.” Tsuki tossed his boots into the corner and wiped his brow with the back of his arm. “You like it when I suck on them.”

“Tsuki!”

“It’s true. And you’ve been refilling enough for both of the twins to feed? Every four hours? That’s amazing.”

“I know! Two of them!” Yamaguchi let out a sigh and flopped down beside him on the bed. “They might not be getting enough, though. I think I’ll feed them a bottle before bed just to see how hungry they are. If they’re ravenous, they haven’t been getting enough from me.”

Tsukishima peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Then, he snaked his arm around Tadashi’s waist and began kissing his neck seductively. “Or for the first time, I could watch you breastfeed them… and we can make more kids.”

Yamaguchi, bewildered, struggled against his strong grasp. “Tsuki, we-” He burst out laughing as Tsukishima began to tickle him. “We said… no more… yet!”

Smirking, Tsuki trapped him against his sweaty body. Yamaguchi writhed beneath his ticklish touch. “Why? By the time they get here, the twins will be weaned – they only need a year - and we’ll be in our new house.” He let Yamaguchi breathe, fixing him with an even look.

“N-New house? Already?” Yamaguchi gaped at him. “Tsuki, did you find somewhere?”

“I did.”

“When can I see it?!”

“Soon. I have to talk to a realtor first.”

“What, why?”

“It’s a secret.”

Yamaguchi flung his arms around Tsuki’s neck. “That’s amazing!” He cried. “How much does it cost? How will we furnish it? What will your parents say? Do we have to acclimate the twins to a new environment? Do you think the neighbors will complain about the noise?”

He took a breath to keep talking, but Tsuki covered his mouth with his hand. “All in time.” Tenderly, Tsuki kissed his cheek. “Relax. I’ll handle everything.” He removed his hand.

Yamaguchi grimaced. “I’ll have to babysit toddlers with a blimp attached to me.”


	6. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima takes care of a few things.

Tsukishima woke up early like he did every Sunday morning. The sun hadn’t even decided to come out yet – it barely peeked over the horizon, too lethargic to drag its way into the sky. Tsuki lay awake for only a moment; he turned to admire the quiet brilliance of his sleeping partner. In the dim morning light, Yamaguchi was splashed with a warm, fuzzy outline that gave him an angelic quality. He always looked like this in the morning. His body was always spread out in every possible way and tangled up in the covers, too, like he’d been in an exhausting battle. He must have had vivid dreams or tossed and turned like crazy – either way, Tsuki never felt him move.

Reaching over, Tsuki brushed his fingers right below the crumpled hem of Yamaguchi’s t-shirt to trace the stretch marks on his belly. They were light, and long, cupping his middle like thick spider’s legs. He lifted his own shirt to compare. Having grown to his full height in the span of a few years, Tsuki had his own share of stretch marks; they climbed his sides and his back as solid reminders that even being exceptionally tall had its downsides. He had never liked them until he started dating Tadashi. Even as uncomfortable as he was with being naked, he felt relaxed in his own skin whenever they were naked together.

Yamaguchi had liked his stretch marks even before he had some of his own. ‘Badger scars,’ he’d whisper with ferocious affection into Tsuki’s ear, making his neck tingle. He loved to spin a tale about Tsuki wrestling an aggressive badger and getting those scars defending his honor. Every time Tsuki tugged his shirt down, or pulled the covers over his bare body to hide them, Yamaguchi would wiggle in close, and then he’d grin into his ear and say it over and over again; ‘badger scars, badger scars…’ 

Tsukishima left the bed soundlessly. With a handful of clothes and a yawn, he dressed in the dark. Fumbling for his glasses always made him hit something. He hated making noise that might wake his small family. Thankfully, Yamaguchi and the babies slept right through his morning routine no matter what. Tsuki still maintained a healthy fear of waking them. Someone had to get some decent sleep around here.

He picked up his work boots, put on deodorant, kissed Tadashi’s forehead, and hovered over the cribs for a minute before he left the bedroom. Everything was so perfect in the wee hours of the morning. Before the crying, or the diapers, or the TV, or the roar of the car as mom drove to work, there was this: heavy, peaceful bliss. Tsuki clutched his coat and his boots a little too tightly. He felt few very things during the day. He felt motivated to improve his work; he felt exhausted by four in the afternoon; he even felt relieved to go home at six, but absolutely nothing in his early teenage life had prepared him for the emotional experience of having a family.

He was so young. He looked young and got angry too easily and quit too quickly like a young man did. And yet, he felt so much more than that. Here, standing over his children and clutching his things, about to go out into the cold, silent morning, Tsuki’s bones ached with age. He felt like a father. He felt like a husband, even though they weren’t married yet. Most of all, he felt something that he’d always been terrified of – Tsuki felt like a man.

It had taken a long time for him to realize that he’d been one all along. The twins were six months old, Yamaguchi was a house wife, and they were ready to move out and be on their own, but since Tadashi had gotten pregnant Tsukishima hadn’t stopped for even a second to catch his breath. He hadn’t had the time.

Early, like this, when no one was demanding anything of him, he found just enough time to catch his breath. He felt deep inside of him that he’d sacrifice life and limb to feed his family – and along with all of the worries and challenges of being a new parent, Tsuki knew this was where he was supposed to be. Standing in this room, with all the mistakes he’d made weighing down on him, yet knowing that the two small bundles in their cribs weren’t a part of his mistakes – here, he felt whole. His heart was filled with love beyond the capacity of any other human being to understand. Sometimes, he staggered under its weight. But he would never replace this burden with anything else in the world. This feeling was what made him human.

Tsuki etched the faces of his children into his mind before he left. He drifted down the stairs. Clumsily, he tied on his boots and slid out into the morning, shoving his hands deep into his pants pockets. He had all the time in the world to walk to work and today, he was going to take his time.

 

* * *

 

In between working as a freelancer team and commissions that Yamaguchi’s father made Tsuki help out with, he had been given enough materials for a project of his own. He’d known immediately what it needed to be. It was almost done. Tsukishima sat back and sighed, leaning against the back of the chair. Whenever he came in this early he had plenty of time to work on it. Now, taking the corners and rotating it with his body weight, Tsuki examined it closely.  His golden eyes traveled over the entire structure.

It was a changing table. Stained a smooth, rich brown, it had rounded corners, little carved feet, and an overall theme of nature. The feet were carved like thick tree roots. Branches and leaves and vines climbed the end panels, and it had a dresser as a base. Three wide drawers were set on machine-made metal tracks, with long, softly rounded handles. Three sides around the top of the changing table were surrounded by delicately carved walls Tsuki had painstakingly made safe enough for a baby to grab onto or try and bite. It was just tall enough for Yamaguchi to reach, and the fourth side facing the front didn’t have a wall so nothing impeded him when he gently lay the baby down to change them. It was beautiful. Now, it just needed padding on the feet and a house to go in.

Yamaguchi’s dad thought it was rough looking, and he criticized Tsuki every step of the way, but Tsuki knew that he liked it. He would put a hand on Tsuki’s shoulder and the two of them would gaze at it for a long while, sharing in the unspoken experience of fatherhood.

“He’s going to love it,” Yamaguchi’s father said.

Tsuki turned to see him standing in the doorway of their garage. He smiled. Instead of saying, ‘I know,’ he said, ‘Thank you.’ They spent the rest of the day finishing the body of an expensive grandfather clock. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuki kept feeling the changing table weighing on him from beneath its protective sheet. You’ll have a home soon, he promised it silently.

He’d been working two jobs at a time for over a year and also had the combined incomes of his mother and Tadashi’s parents. Talking to all of them secretly, he’d gotten the go-ahead to find a house that he liked. They would all help him surprise Yamaguchi. He had just enough for a down payment on a loan and a few months of bills, so Yamaguchi’s parents co-signed with him on the loan and he walked out of the bank ready to make a choice.

When the day was over, Tsuki met with the realtor. They looked at a few places within his price range. There wasn’t much. But the very last house they looked into struck a chord in Tsukishima’s heart. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms – old, but beautiful. He signed the paperwork, set the date, and sat back to allow for all the formalities to go through. This is perfect, he thought confidently, crossing his arms as he looked up at it. This is home.

 

* * *

 

 

In a month, the paperwork went through. The realtor handed Tsuki the deed to the house and the first set of bills. He was thrilled. He took the next day off work to fix little things that it needed, like squeaky floors, leaks, and broken windows. It didn’t take much. Tsuki was pretty handy with a hammer now, and the house already had good water and a good sewage system. He even fixed the electric.

Then, to top it off, he scrubbed it clean; he bought two gallons of bleach and floor cleaner and polished the house from top to bottom. Not a spec of dirt escaped his wrath. He opened every window when he was done to let out the stench of cleaning supplies.

Leaning on the window sill, Tsuki looked out at the rainclouds just as it began to sprinkle. The yard was thick with freshly cut grass, courtesy of the previous owners, and towering trees framed the house with their beautiful branches. He pulled off his rubber gloves and tossed them aside. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he’d bring Yamaguchi to their new home. Running his fingers through his unkempt blond hair made Tsuki realize that he needed a trim. He’d get his hair cut, and break out the stroller, and bring his whole family into their new home. He couldn’t wait.


	7. River Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move in to their new home.

Yamaguchi was pregnant again, thanks to Tsuki following through with the house. They bought a shit ton of folic acid pills and began re-reading their pamphlets again, just in case. Yamaguchi had been in a very emotional mood when Tsuki finally showed him the house, and had cried on and off all day afterwards. He loved it, of course. The house was a ranch style Japanese home that was just a long rectangle divided up into rooms. It only had a few windows, but the outer walls were all wood panels that locked into place and could be removed.

It was a pretty big place. Despite its low price, it could comfortably house a family of six – and that was just what Tsuki wanted. He especially loved the fire pit in the living room and the panel on the roof he could remove to let the smoke out if they wanted to make a fire indoors.

Yamaguchi loved the space. It was all completely open; there were no narrow hallways, no cramped kitchen, and no narrow entryway. They had a big wide foyer, and the kitchen, living room, and dining room were all one long rectangle. He could clearly see the front door if he was warming a bottle in the kitchen. He ran through all the rooms and threw open all the windows and doors the first time he went inside, hanging out of them laughing.

“I love it!” He cried.

 Tsuki smirked. “I knew you would,” he replied.

It didn’t take much effort to move in. There were rugs in every room and the baby’s changing table was put lovingly in the twins’ room, but all they had was a king size bed from Yamaguchi’s father, the cribs, and a love seat from their storage shed. Tsuki was confident that he could make the rest himself as he got better at carpentry, but that meant no tables, and no chairs – yet. They moved in both of their own personal furniture into the other two bedrooms. Now they had two desks, three bookshelves, and a few more dressers. The closets were filled with futons and blankets and pillows from both houses and the cabinets were filled by Tsuki himself – he planned to cook a lot more now that he had his own kitchen.

In anticipation of their next grandchild, Yamaguchi’s father bought them another crib. They thanked him endlessly during their first house warming. After that, Yamaguchi busied himself with the new baby’s room. Tsuki cooked enough meals for a week, put them in their new fridge, and had to go back to work. Tadashi organized, then reorganized, and spread his homework all over the floor and spent hours studying in there, too anxious to truly focus.

The new environment affected him more than it affected the babies. They cried a lot less because everything smelled like their parents - he, on the other hand, found himself to be pretty lonely. There was no more Akiteru coming home early and telling him jokes over dinner. No more Tsuki’s mom hovering around the babies as soon as she got back from work. No more TV, no well-furnished house… Just, home. He liked it, but it was too quiet.

“Can we get a cat?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Sorry, no. The pamphlets said that cat’s faces have diseases on them that might hurt the new baby. No cats until we stop having kids.”

“All right… What about a puppy?”

“That’s a lot of work, are you sure?”

“You’re right. An older dog?”

“Why do you want a pet?”

“I… just need some company… when you’re not home...”

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi. He hadn’t realized how being alone might affect him. They sat in the big bathtub in the master bathroom, up to their armpits in soothing hot water. Yamaguchi had moved the cribs in with them because he couldn’t stand having the babies further away than just across the room while he slept.

The bathroom door stood open and poured steam into the rest of the house; it was important that, with no one else there, that they could hear the twins when they cried from their bedroom. Yamaguchi was actively listening for just that. Their next feeding time was growing closer, and his breasts ached with milk. He hadn’t had enough time to breastfeed them since they moved in – he’d been too preoccupied – but now both of them were relaxed, he was pregnant, and Tsuki was home with him. Yamaguchi blushed when he realized Tsuki was staring at him.

“It’s ok if you don’t want a dog.”

“No,” Tsuki piped. “I don’t mind - let’s rescue a dog.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Yamaguchi grinned. “Thanks, Tsuki!” The twins began to cry at the same time, letting out a hungry wail, and Yamaguchi sprung out of the bath. “Come on!” He goaded Tsuki as he wrapped himself in a towel and sprinted out of the bathroom.

Smiling, Tsuki sighed. He always got so energetic the first few months that he was pregnant. He unplugged the drain and watched the water swirl away. Well, the quiet had been nice while it lasted. He got out and wiped himself dry. His long limbs were thick with muscle. He flexed a little in the mirror, admiring it. He’d been scrawny his entire life, so it was really nice to finally have some solid musculature. Carpentry was hard work. He grimaced at himself in the mirror before heading into the bedroom nude. Such a stud, he thought sarcastically.  

When Tsuki walked in, he was stunned yet again by the beauty of his future wife. Yamaguchi was definitely glowing. He’d been too nervous to show it during the first pregnancy, but Tsuki could clearly see his it tonight. It was like an angelic painting. He was sitting on their gigantic bed as naked as the day he was born, his towel tossed aside, with Kin at one breast and Toshiro on the other. He was humming under his breath. His slender olive legs were draped to one side, and his sinewy body was arched to hold both bundles up at the right angles. Black and messy, his hair was sticking up everywhere from when he’d rushed to dry it with a towel; a deep pink blush made every one of his freckles stand out.

 “Tsuki, come look!” Yamaguchi beckoned to him, his chocolate eyes full of stars.

Tsuki felt his heart swell. “I love you,” he said, “but you’re getting the comforter wet with your butt.” He took a few long strides over to the bed and folded his long leg underneath him as he sat in front of Tadashi, gazing down at the babies. Their little pink mouths were so avid against Yamaguchi’s nipples. He was a little jealous. He stroked their small warm heads, gazing at Tadashi’s smile through his specs. “They’ll be weaned soon.”

“Don’t remind me!” Yamaguchi mourned. “I’ll be sore until the third one comes along!”

Tsuki drew closer to gaze hungrily into Yamaguchi’s eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep them company.”

“Tsuki…” Yamaguchi glanced at his mouth, biting his own lower lip.

“We can’t waste a single drop,” Tsuki whispered, kissing his lips tenderly. “I’ll go on a milk only diet just for you.”

Yamaguchi was trembling. “I think we need to make more,” he breathed. “Right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The twins had already dropped back to sleep, their bellies full of milk. Yamaguchi kissed their foreheads before he laid them down in their cribs. Tsuki came up behind him and grabbed his waist. He pressed their bodies together. Yamaguchi rested back against him, gasping as he felt something hard press into the small of his back. He blushed. Tsuki palmed his tits.

“I’ll wake them a-again,” Yamaguchi stammered.

Tsuki bent him over the bed, spreading his legs. “We’ll put them back to sleep.” He smirked as he gazed down at his supple ass. “I’m gonna make you scream, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi was insatiable. They spent the next hour and a half trying every position in the book, along with a few new ones. He put Tsuki on his back and tasted himself on his throbbing cock as it sank into his mouth. Tsukishima wrestled him back into submission when he’d had enough. Yamaguchi begged for more and then he came, howling with pleasure. He writhed as Tsukishima pounded him until every spasm of his orgasm was gone. They panted for a few minutes as their bodies thrummed with pleasure.

They fucked more slowly this time. Tsuki’s lusty moans ended up being what woke the twins when he finally climaxed. Yamaguchi savored his throbbing genitals as he ran to calm the crying twins. Tsuki dropped onto the pillows like a rock; he was asleep before he landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Add some feedback if you have any feelings about this. :)  
> I'm making this only ten chapters because I don't want to take too many liberties with the universe! But, I thank all of you for your dedication to this series. It's truly been a wild ride.


	8. Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki and Yamaguchi have very different ways to talk to their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO3ppTYwRYs

The babies grew. Yamaguchi fed the twins over his big belly, which fortunately housed just one baby instead of two, and for the first time the two of them had started trying to speak. Because they weren’t even a year old yet it was mostly nonsense, but it was a start. They should’ve been trying to talk a lot earlier. Yamaguchi was kind of worried, but his mom said to just talk to them more, so he started to read to them a lot.

He read them Dr. Seuss and fairytales and told them stories about when he was a kid; Kin seemed to know every word already, he just refused to much more than coo softly. Toshiro was much more avid. He was always babbling and trying to form words, but none came out right. Even if gave up and sulked for a few hours there was never a moment that he wasn’t listening to his mother talk.

When Yamaguchi wasn’t reading to them he was singing – he was an awful singer, but it made them laugh, and they had beautiful laughter. He loved to sing The Beatles, and sometimes the theme songs from old animes he watched as a kid, like Fruits Basket. His favorite band was 3 Doors Down. Off key, with feeling, he would belt Away From the Sun at least three times a day. When it wasn’t that, it was Disney music, or poetry. He kept a book of W.B. Yeats around the house for those moments that he was feeling lonely.

Yamaguchi would pull it out of his dresser drawer and sit on the floor where they played and pick a poem to read out loud. His favorite was When You Are Old, but he also loved another poem called He remembers Forgotten Beauty.

“When my arms wrap you round I press

My heart upon the loveliness

That has long faded from the world;

The jeweled crowns that kings have hurled

In shadowy pools when armies fled;

The love tales wrought with silken thread

By dreaming ladies upon cloth

That has made fast the murderous moth;

The roses that were of old time

Woven by ladies in their hair…”

 

* * *

 

 

Yamaguchi could feel the emotion in poetry, but he couldn’t sing, and sometimes that made him mournful of his bad voice. Tsuki was the good singer. On his days off he’d be building shelves for their bedrooms, or lounging in bed with the twins. He never sang unless there was no one around, though.

One day, Yamaguchi had been in the bathroom with nausea for a few hours. When he finally washed his hands and opened the door, he heard music and thought he’d left the radio on. He paused. What kind of singer didn’t have music in their songs?

“There was a time,

When I was alone

Nowhere to go, and

No place to call home

My only friend was the

Man in the moon; and even

Sometimes, he would go away, too…”

Yamaguchi’s jaw dropped. That wasn’t the radio, it was Tsukishima! Tsuki’s voice was smooth and low, and it made Yamaguchi’s insides quiver. He crept to the bedroom door and peeked in. Tsuki was sitting on the floor of their room, singing to the twins. Both babies were watching him very intently. They could barely sit up, but he had them propped on the bed with pillows, and it was very cute to see them pawing at each other to stay upright. Tsuki smiled at them. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, gazing at them with stars in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath.

“Then one night as I

Closed my eyes, I saw

A shadow flying high

He came to me with the

Sweetest smile, told me

He wanted to talk for

Awhile. ‘Peter Pan,

That’s what they call

Me. I promise that

You’ll never be lonely.’

And ever since that day…”

Tsuki reached over and picked up Toshiro, who was getting grumpy with his brother’s heavy head; Kin was half asleep. He held Toshiro in his lap and leaned back on one arm, making sure he was comfortable with his free hand.

“I am a lost boy from

Neverland, always hangin’

Out with Peter Pan.

And when we’re bored we

Play in the woods, always

On the run from Captain Hook.

‘Run, run, lost boy,’

They say to me. ‘Away

From all of, reality.’

Neverland is home, to

Lost boys like me, and

Lost boys like me are free.

Neverland is home, to

Lost boys like me, and

Lost boys like me are free.”

Tsukishima trailed off, looking down at his son with a quirked eyebrow. Toshiro’s little sour face had melted into awe. He held out his chubby arms and made a demanding noise. “What?” Tsuki asked, dropping the song. “What is it you want, Toshi?” The baby babbled a little, looking frustrated, and Tsukishima tilted his head. “Do you want me?” Toshiro aimed grabby hands at him. “Daddy? Do you want… daddy?”

“Dada,” Toshiro blurted, and the effort of making that one word scrunched up his little face until it looked like he was going to cry. Yamaguchi, sitting on his legs outside the door, felt his heart leap into his throat. Tears smarted his eyes. Toshiro’s first word! He bit his lip to keep from speaking, curious to see what Tsukishima would do when he thought that no one was looking. He’d never caught him off guard before.

Tsukishima was frozen, staring down at Toshiro.

 “Did… did you say ‘Daddy’?”

Color filled his cheeks but he could hardly believe his ears. His son had just said his first word, and it was him! He was daddy! Tsuki’s vision went blurry. When Toshiro began to whimper, he snapped out of his trance and lay down on the floor with Toshiro in his arms. Tsuki shut his eyes. He didn’t want to forget this moment – not ever. He held in as much emotion as he could handle and everything else squeezed out of the corners of his eyes. Tears dripped down his temples into his ears, but still he refused to move. I can’t believe I’m a dad, he thought absently. I can’t believe it.

Yamaguchi crept up alongside him. He picked up Kin and lay beside Tsuki on the floor, kissing his damp temple. “We all love you, Daddy,” he whispered. “All four of us.”


	9. Baby's Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third Tsukishima baby is born!

The third baby came along. Yamaguchi had a rough time giving birth; not only was it a month late, but the baby got the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck during labor. It was a panicked scramble to free it before it choked. The doctors saved it just in time and wrestled it away to be cleaned and categorized. Exhausted, emotionally overwhelmed, and in severe amounts of pain, Tadashi demanded that they call it quits with the kids. He just couldn’t deal with the stress anymore. Tsukishima, who was still having a heart attack by this point, agreed with him. Three was enough.

Yamaguchi was being doted on by the female nurses when a male nurse came back with their baby. Tsukishima took one look into its face and panic struck him. “THAT’S NOT MY BABY!” he snarled, his full wrath elicited. He transformed into a fire-breathing dragon.

The poor male nurse had walked into the wrong room! “I’M SO SORRY! AH – I’LL JUST-” He booked it down the hall to the baby’s real parents, scared out of his wits.

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi scolded him, the female nurses around him frozen in shock.

Still fuming, Tsukishima looked at them with a death glare. “That was not my child! That fucking moron almost gave me a _stranger’s_ child!”

The female nurses ran for the door, too, afraid of becoming collateral damage. Tsuki’s hellfire scorched them on their way out. Yamaguchi stared at him. He’d seen the baby, covered in blood and fluids, for two milliseconds - and he knew what it looked like? It was amazing they hadn’t gotten all the way home with the wrong baby! Tsuki stormed over to him, and Yamaguchi reached out, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

“Hey. It’ll be ok,” he said softly, seeing the fear in Tsuki’s eyes. “Mistakes happen.”

Tsukishima said nothing. He was infuriated and terrified. What if they lost his baby? He felt an overwhelming urge to storm into the ward and go get it himself; forcing himself to calm down for Yamaguchi, he bowed his head. His insides writhed. If anything else happened to his baby… It had already almost choked to death! What else could go wrong?!

A different male nurse came in as pale as a sheet. Tsukishima’s head snapped up to glare at him. Was this it? Did he get it right this time? His eyes went as round as dinner plates when they saw the color of the bundle he carried. He held out his arms like it was a dream and the nurse gingerly handed Tsuki the baby. As soon as it was safe to leave, he bolted, too. Tsuki didn’t care anymore. They hadn’t made a mistake this time.

Tadashi knew by the bruising around its neck that it was theirs. “She’s hurt,” he wept.

“She’ll heal; she’s part of a tough family.” Tsuki ran a hand over her small head. His daughter was sleeping peacefully in a soft pink blanket. She was bald as an old man, with little Japanese eyes. She had a beauty mark right under her left eye, just like Toshiro, and her skin was as white as snow. He felt a stab of guilt for disliking his pale skin. His daughter was going to be just as pale as he was – but he knew that she was going to be beautiful.

 Tadashi was having a breakdown. Tsukishima slid carefully into bed alongside him and handed him their baby girl. He let Tadashi rest against his chest. “It’ll be all right,” he smiled. “Don’t worry, Tadashi, it’s okay now. She’s okay.” Sobbing quietly, Tadashi buried his face in Tsuki’s neck, cradling their baby between them. Tsuki caressed his dark bangs out of his eyes. “You’re a mess. I think when we get home, I’ll run you a hot bath.”

“Excuse me,” a female nurse with a clipboard stood at the door, smiling kindly. “I’m sorry, but what is your daughter’s name going to be?”

“Himawari Tsukishima,” Tsuki said quietly.

“I’m sorry?”

“Himawari – for sunflower.”

The nurse left, satisfied. Tsukishima encircled his lover and his new baby in his arms. Tadashi was fading into slumber; his daughter was already dead asleep. Tsuki was so proud. Rest, he thought. I think we’ve all been through enough today.

He closed his eyes and smiled. His family was finally complete.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were both averse to having Kin and Toshiro stay with Yamaguchi’s parents for a month while they dealt with the new baby, but the constant crying would keep the twins up at all hours. They were finally ready to sleep for long periods of time and both parents knew it wasn’t right to let them stay. So, they handed their babies away.

The house was filled with the cries of a newborn. Yamaguchi was still recovering, so Tsuki took that whole week off to take care of both him and the new baby. The first week away from their two oldest boys was the hardest. Whenever Tsuki left Tadashi alone to sleep, he could hear his lover sobbing quietly in the darkness of their room, mourning the empty corner where their cribs had been. Tsuki moved the new baby’s crib into their room the next day. He also began sleeping alongside Yamaguchi to keep him company.

Soon, the tears subsided, and the joy of having another child took their place. Tadashi recovered more quickly when his mood took a turn for the better, and Tsuki’s worry was eased. He began to feel a lot better about being the father of three; truth be told, he took great pride in his skills as a dad. His diaper wrapping skills were pro-level – when he changed diapers, the babies never, ever got diaper rash; he was the most efficient mess cleaner; and he was used to barely sleeping, so he was always up when it was time to feed Himawari again.

Watching Tadashi breastfeed was probably the most wonderful thing he’d ever experienced. Even after days and days of feedings, late nights, and the howling cries of hunger, Tsuki felt awestruck every single time he saw Tadashi put their baby to his breast. His tiny twinge of jealousy just made the experience all the more memorable.

“I’m never going to let them live this down,” he’d mumble. “Any of them.”

“Live down what?” Yamaguchi asked curiously.

“The fact that they made me share your tits for two-and-a-half years!”

Himawari glowered at them.

“She knows,” Tadashi whispered, and both of them exploded into laughter.

Himawari, looking at them like they were crazy, kicked her legs and made bubbles with her mouth in protest. Tsuki tickled her feet. She was just as much, if not more, trouble than Toshiro had ever been. Her dark hair came in quickly. She was going to have black hair like Yamaguchi, pale skin, and her eyes were like little black coals. Tsuki figured that she might look like Kiyoko when she grew up. If she’s that beautiful, we’ll be lucky, he thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

When she was finally a month old, they got Kin and Toshiro back. Both of them thanked his parents endlessly; they were too old for such young children, and a month had taxed them quite a bit. Yamaguchi coddled both his boys with ferocious affection the second they came through the door. He spent long hours telling them how much he’d missed them, and encouraged Toshiro say ‘Dada’ over and over again, among other things. But Kin still wasn’t talking at all.

“Kin, sweetie,” Yamaguchi said to him. “You can talk if you really want to. Mommy will listen – just tell me what you want to say.” Kin stared at him with big, innocent green eyes, but he only cooed softly. Toshiro’s incessant babbling distracted him shortly afterward. He seemed to be listening very intently to his twin.

Leaving them to play, Yamaguchi went to the bedroom where Tsuki was rocking Himawari back to sleep. He motioned for him to join him in the kitchen when he was done. Tsukishima nodded in reply; he gently lay Himawari in her crib and snuck away, closing the door behind him without a sound. He’d oiled all the door hinges just yesterday for this exact reason. Rubbing his neck, he followed his lover into the kitchen with a yawn.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I’m worried about Kin. They’ll both be a year old in two weeks – but he hasn’t even tried to talk at all!” Yamaguchi crossed his arms, worriedly peeking over his shoulder at the twins. “Even mom couldn’t get him to start.”

“He’ll talk when he’s ready.”

“But Tsuki-”

“He’s a smart boy,” Tsukishima said, kissing him tenderly. “He’ll talk when he’s ready.”


	10. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Kin was a perfectly healthy boy. Despite this, he refused to speak at all for another year. Yamaguchi bugged Tsukishima, his parents, and the doctor every day that his son held onto his suborn silence. Nothing changed. No matter what he did, Kin didn’t seem to understand how important it was for him to talk. Yamaguchi stayed in a constant state of worry; they were doing everything right, so there was nothing to change until he was old enough for therapy. But the possibility of Kin not talking for that long terrified Yamaguchi.

Tsuki always talked to both of the twins when he could, reading them stories in place of their mother when Tadashi needed a break. His favorite book to read to them was about dinosaurs. They were always overjoyed to see him – Toshiro’s cries of ‘Dada’ had transformed into cries of ‘Daddy’s home!’ and clearly, he was more attached to his father than Kin was. Kin didn’t love Tsuki any less, he was just more independent by nature. Tsuki watched him very closely. He too was becoming concerned about Kin not talking, but he didn’t voice it. If he didn’t stay confident Yamaguchi would have another reason to worry. He really was confident in Kin, he was just worried about him, too.

Himawari recovered from her rocky start to life and grew quickly. By the time the boys were crawling and wobbling on their short legs, she was already a bubbly, happy ball of sunshine. She tried to mimic Tsuki when he sang to her; her voice always cooed with short, choppy song choruses. Tadashi knew she was mimicking Tsuki’s singing because if she mimicked his singing, she’d be screeching instead of singing. She loved baths and water just like her brothers, and whenever she was put in the same room as them, she would watch them play with incredible intensity on her face. She was the only girl in the family and boy did she love it.

Her affectionate personality quickly won Tsuki’s heart. Toshiro was his little boy, and Kin was right behind him because he was the oldest, but Tadashi often caught Tsuki babying Himawari a lot more than he ever babied the boys. They were inseparable. Her dark eyes filled with stars whenever he spoke. Just like Tadashi, she loved Tsuki more than anything.

It was refreshing to see Tsukishima smiling so much; things had really come full circle for them. They’d settled into their new house, Tsuki was doing his own free-lance carpentry work, and both of them were almost ready to graduate high school. Tadashi had kept up with all his work - Tsuki battled him for better grades all the time, teasing him whenever he got a higher score, and they were both seriously considering going to college.

They saw the volleyball team whenever they could, bringing their family with them when they had a get-together. It was the day after the twins’ second birthday when they finally got everyone to come to their house to visit. Tanaka was a great babysitter. He absolutely loved Himawari, and the boys followed him around like ducklings. But every time he raised his voice Toshiro would cry so Tanaka spent a lot of time either with his hand over his mouth or comforting the crying toddler. Kageyama and Hinata awed over Himawari; they didn’t make half bad parents.

Ashai and Nishinoya currently had a long distance relationship going. Next year after graduation, Nishinoya would join him at college; he was antsy whenever they saw him, bouncing off the walls and talking too fast. They all knew how badly he missed Ashai.

Sugawara came to visit for the first time in a year. He regaled them with tales of college life and laughed about how hard it had been for him to fit into the college volleyball team. He’d gotten a free ride, though, so he was getting to go to college and play volleyball without paying a dime out of pocket. He took an immediate liking to Kin, who never left his lap. He called him the “pastel child” with his light hair, his pale skin, and his mint green eyes. Kin played with his dinosaur in Sugawara’s lap for an hour before he nodded off to sleep. By the end of the evening, Sugawara was crying tears of joy over how cute Kin was. He even tried to convince Tadashi and Tsuki into letting him have the toddler. Tsuki’s fiery gaze convinced him that the answer was most definitely no.

When asked about Daichi, Sugawara looked down at the silver band on his finger and smiled sadly. “He’s having some trouble at home,” he said quietly.

Apparently, Daichi’s mother was very sick. He couldn’t juggle college, work, and his family’s expenses, so he’d had to drop out until his mom got better. Sugawara spent a lot of time at home with him; they were still dating, but Sugawara had to leave pretty often to make it to his classes. Their relationship was strained with Daichi under so much stress.

But just last week Daichi had bought matching wedding bands for them, and… he’d proposed. Gay marriage was still illegal in Japan, but they figured they could have a long engagement and wait it out. America was already legalized – it was only a matter of time, right? Either way, Sugawara couldn’t imagine life without Daichi, and had readily agreed to be his fiancé as long as it takes. He just feared what might happen if Daichi’s mother died; he had very young siblings, and no other living family members.

Before Sugawara left he had to wake up Kin in order to get him off his lap. Yawning, Kin climbed down, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Sorry, my pastel child; I’ll be back to see you again soon!” Sugawara said sadly.

Kin blinked at him, confused. “You’re not my mommy,” he protested, pointing at Yamaguchi. “That’s my mommy.”

The house erupted into cries of shock. Tsuki burst out laughing; Tadashi picked Kin up and gaped at him. “Sweetie - you just spoke!” He squeaked. “I can’t believe it!”

“Mommy?” Kin questioned. “What I do?”

He was obviously not with the program yet, but he did enjoy being hugged by everyone as they congratulated him on his first words. Giggling, he wiggled around when Hinata tickled him. Tanaka had to be negotiated with in order to give up Himawari, and he left in tears; he really loved babies. Toshiro was asleep in Tsukishima’s arms by the time they all said their goodbyes.

The couple watched them go, and exchanged a glance. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had never thought their children would have so many uncles. It was kind of amazing. They’d thought that their lives were going to be over when Tadashi got pregnant, and here they were, thriving. They had three families now. Karasuno, Tsuki’s family, and Yamaguchi’s parents.

They’d moved the boys into their own bedroom as soon as they’d come back from staying with their grandparents. Tsuki put them to bed early. Himawari was dead asleep long before then, and Tsuki and Tadashi spent the night tangled up together. A soothing sense of security had finally reached them.

That night, Tsuki broke another condom.

 

* * *

 

 

The kids grew so fast that Tadashi blinked twice and they were as tall as he was. Kin and Toshiro sprouted like weeds just like their father had; they were fourteen years old and almost six feet tall. But if you looked at them, you would almost miss the fact that they were twins; they were incredibly different.

Kin was tall and wavy, with an airy look in his pale green eyes. He loved bright colors, art, and music, and he was never seen without a sketchbook and his earbuds. His glasses were round and his smile was dazzling. He had Tsuki’s good looks, Tadashi’s kind nature, and he was friends with everyone at school.

Toshiro was ruffled in a handsome way, with his curly blond hair pushed back over his forehead. His dark eyes were pensive. He loved loose jeans, tight t-shirts, and books. All he did was read. He had Tsukishima’s sass and the most freckles out of all their children – which he hated, of course. He painted his nails black just to freak people out and was always trying to scare his classmates, but his scores were top notch.

Because he had no reproductive organs, he had to take regular hormone treatment in order to keep up with Kin’s level of development. Even then, they still differed a lot in body type. Toshiro was very slender and delicate like his sister, while Kin was lanky like Tsuki.

Himawari was a beautiful mess. Her black hair was a messy wave around her head, her sweaters were always too big, and her little round glasses made her dark eyes sparkle. She was naturally so pretty that no matter what she did she shone like a lighthouse in the dark. Delicate, slender yet clumsy, her long pale legs and petite figure were attracting all sorts of attention from her peers.

Tsuki made it a point to drop her off every day in person. His death glares scared away a lot of bad news for his pretty little flower; sometimes, he told Tadashi that he wished she’d be gay like them so that all the boys would stay away from her.

Hiei was their youngest. His hair was black as night, and his eyes were golden like Tsukishima’s, accompanying Tadashi’s olive complexion. His only freckle was right under his eye. He was intersex, too, but he had the same condition as Yamaguchi. Growing up, he’d been equally in love with girls and boys things – so much so that he went to school in a dinosaur t-shirt and a tutu for three years. But as he grew, he gravitated more towards boy things despite his love of cute things, pink clothes, and sweets.

Tadashi bought him a lot of pink shirts and pink sneakers; even though he was made fun of at school, he stomped all over the bullies in his little pink sneakers. He was the loudest of the bunch. Rowdy, friendly, and rambunctious, he was the favorite of all the teachers – even though he was also the class trouble maker. As he got into middle school, he became a lot like Tanaka; rough around the edges, but kind hearted.  

All of them loved volleyball, too. Tsuki and Tadashi loved to play with them so much that they’d built a net in their backyard. They were a family of volleyball players. Himawari had an amazing spike, Toshiro had a great jump-float serve, Kin was a great blocker, and Hiei was a blossoming libero.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had both attended an online college and graduated with flying colors. Tsuki was a very successful carpenter. They’d lost Yamaguchi’s parents a few years ago to a car accident, so they’d inherited everything they had and moved into their old house. Their first place just wasn’t big enough for six. But Tsuki’s mother loved to come by for dinner, and Akiteru would bring his wife Tohru with him whenever he happened to stop in.

Volleyball didn’t just stop with their kids. The couple practiced sometimes over the weekend with Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita, who had all decided to live in the area. Kageyama and Hinata had moved to America in order to be on their professional volleyball team and they’d gotten hitched; the first Japanese players to do so. Ashai and Nishinoya lived in an apartment in Tokyo with two decent city jobs, but they planned on moving back soon. Even the other teams came to visit during practice matches sometimes – well, the ones not in professional volleyball, anyway.

Tsuki had gotten an offer to join a professional team and play for South Korea a few years back, but he’d turned them down. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He was a father, and a carpenter, and his life was perfect just the way it was. Besides, he was a married man now.

Turned out that the gender on Tadashi’s birth certificate was enough to get them a marriage license; they’d had a small wedding, and a very long honeymoon.

They were happy.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima sat at the kitchen table doing his checkbook. “So… do you think…?” He murmured to his wife.

“No, Tsuki,” Tadashi said patiently.

“What?”

“No more kids.”

This kind of discussion had become routine for them. Tsuki loved making babies and taking care of them, but carrying them and never sleeping was no longer Tadashi’s cup of tea. So, they held this little chat of theirs annually.

Pulling off his glasses, Tsuki grinned at him. “But they’re so cute when they’re little…” He wheedled.

Yamaguchi whacked him in the back of the head. “You said four, and four it’ll stay! I can’t handle any more!”

Tsuki rubbed the back of his head dejectedly. “Fine… but…”

“But what?”

“But what about when the boys move out and go to college? It’ll be awfully lonely around here…”

“We’ll still have two left!”

“They have their own lives.”

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi warned him.

“Ok – but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Tsuki smirked. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, but he was thinking it over – Tsuki could tell. He watched him go with a grin on his face. His eyes went back to his numbers; patiently, he waited. His pen scratched on the paper as he made small calculations in his head and documented them in his checkbook in long columns. The wheels in his mind whirred.

Tadashi appeared in the doorway with a basket of laundry. “How many more?” He asked quietly.

Shrugging, Tsuki glanced up at him covertly. “Oh, I don’t know. How’s two sound?”

 

* * *

  
  
  
[The twins.](http://methuselah87.deviantart.com/art/A-Little-In-Between-601218933)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ The link is to my deviantart, where I'll post pictures of Himawari and Hiei whenever I churn those out.
> 
> I made this last chapter a long one just for you guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was very satisfying.  
> Please feel free to leave your lasting thoughts in the comments below, and thank you so much for reading.  
> Bless!


End file.
